


Pray for Prey

by NyckWilde



Series: WildeHopps' Adventures [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crimes, F/M, Jack Savage is in this fic, Mentions of Shock Collars, No JackxJudy (HELL NO), Pray for Prey, Racism, Riots, Vandalism, violent acts, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyckWilde/pseuds/NyckWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident that got Nick into the hospital, the Pray for Prey group had started to once again take over the City of Zootopia. With the help of Zootopia's first and finest rabbit agent from the ZBI, Judy and Nick has to stop the riots and chaos caused by the Pray for Prey and the newly assembled Anti-Predator Rebellion Group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The incident that started it all...

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, a new story for you all!

“Fine Carrots,” Nick said while rolling his eyes at Judy’s smirk, “I got to admit, that was enjoyable for a prey-themed amusement park.”

“You finally surrendered huh,” replied Judy, who smirked at Nick as she held on to his paw.

“I’m just saying, if I had an amusement park, I would not have named it Furryland,” he giggled as he spoke of the corny name of the amusement park they had visited, “I would had chosen something else like Paw Mania or Wild Times,”

“I like Wild Times better.” giggled Judy.

The two were walking down the lane of the parking lot, getting attention from other prey animals as they strolled to Nick’s car. Although Nick had felt the attention as he was one of the only predators in the area, he had never felt the need to worry about it. Judy, on the other hand felt a little sorry for Nick as he was misunderstood by most people in the park for being a fox, ‘looking for easy prey’.

The silent atmosphere of the parking lot was broken when a group of teenage kits got out from their truck, which had a ‘Pray for Prey’ decal stamped onto one of the doors. The Prey for Pray movement still existed even after the whole Night Howler case was dealt with. For the last four months, the PFP movement had started petitions, ranging from mild ones such as the petitions for predators to have medical check-ups for traces of Night Howlers in their blood to extreme ones such as the introduction of shock collars and micro-chips.

The teenage kits consisted of a ram, a white-tail deer, a hare and two sheep who seemed to be enjoying themselves while exiting their truck. When Nick and Judy walked closer, the deer pointed at Nick while tapping at his friend’s shoulder. After the two had gotten next to their truck, the gang of mammals stared at Nick with smirks as he busily tapped the screen of his phone. Before the two had noticed, the hare jumped towards Nick, knocking him onto his feet with a beer bottle.

“Nick!” Judy shouted as Nick collapsed on the floor.

“Argh,” Nick groaned as he felt the pain the blow had brought to him, “What the fu-”

Nick was interrupted when the ram swung a crowbar at his head, causing Nick to collapse again. Judy looked towards the gang with an angry look, before rushing between Nick and the gang, which forced them to back off a little bit.

“Hey bunny girl,” said the hare with a smile as he tried to flirt with Judy, “We got that runt for ya.”

“Hands off the crowbar!” exclaimed Judy, before pulling out her badge and showing it off to the two teenagers, “ZPD, I demand you and your gang to-”

Before she could finish her sentence, the two mammals had managed to hop onto the truck, as it speeded off. Judy cursed in anger as she pulled out her phone before calling Clawhauser, and requesting for help as she dropped down to accompany Nick, who was hissing in pain.

“Ow…” hissed Nick, who reached for the wound on his head.

“Clawhauser, we have a problem,” said a panicking Judy, before focusing on Nick, “I’ll explain later but I think he needs an ambulance.”

“Carrots…” he whined, “Is it okay to feel drowsy? Cause I think I’ll be out cold any minute now.”

“That’s not good,” replied Judy who looked worried, “You’re losing blood.”  
“Yeah, I thought so myself,” he tried to smirk as he looked at his bloodied paws, “Yup, I’m going numb.”  
“C’mon Nick, stay with me.” Judy requested as Nick slowly slipped out of consciousness.  
As Judy tried to stop Nick from bleeding, she got the attention of a sheep, who rushed towards Nick and Judy. Without wasting precious time, the sheep stained his fur red as he stopped Nick’s bleeding by applying his might on the wound.  
“Don’t worry miss,” the sheep replied, “I’m a medical student, I know what to do.”  
“Thanks sir.” Judy thanked as the ambulance arrived.  
A small crowd had formed as the paramedics lifted Nick into the ambulance. After three minutes or so, the ambulance had arrived at the hospital, where Nick’s wound had been stitched and bandaged.

=-=-=

“So let me get this straight,” said Chief Bogo as he sat on the wooden chair in the room, “Allegedly, five Pray for Prey members knocked Wilde’s ass onto the road, before you scared them off?”

“No,” Judy denied while looking at Nick, who shrugged his shoulders while sitting on the hospital bed, “There were five but only two of them attacked Wilde.”

“Okay then,” replied Chief Bogo as he got up from the chair, “I’ll be expecting a report from both of you by this day.”

“Yes sir.” Judy responded.

“Yes Chief.” Nick responded shortly after.

After Chief Bogo left the room, Judy looked at Nick, before Nick broke the silence.

“So, where’s my phone?” he asked.

“Your phone?” she asked in confusion.

“Yeah, last night when-” he replied, before he was cut off by Judy.

“Oh I’m so sorry,” Judy apologized, “I forgot to look for it after you were knocked out.”

“Looks like you owe me a WildBerry then.” Nick smirked as he replied to her apology.

“Damnit,” she muttered.

“You go look for it,” he smirked again, “In the meantime, I’ll be napping all day in this comfy hospital bed.”

“Sly fox,” said Judy as she smiled at Nick.

“Dumb bunny,” Nick replied.


	2. Warning

“Damn,” Chief Bogo barked angrily as he closed the manila file he scanned through, “It’s another one.”

“Another assault?” Judy replied as she walked into Chief Bogo’s office.

“Yeah, another assault by some members of the Pray for Prey community,” he said as he took off his spectacles that hung over his stern eyes, “Last night, Mr Barks was sent to Zootopia General after he got attacked by three armed members of the community in front of the Twin Mountains Shopping Complex.”

“Well, that adds up to five,” Judy responded as she reached out to grab the file that Chief Bogo had read, “Seven, if you add in the two riots that happened in front of City Hall and Zootopia General yesterday.”

“Let’s just hope that everything subsides before it gets worse,” replied Chief Bogo, who handed the file to the smaller mammal in front of him, “Take the file, I need you to help us find the three suspects.”

As Judy listened to Chief Bogo’s commands, she took a quick read through the file, before Chief Bogo spoke up again. “And by the way, you could interview Mr Barks if you need,” he said as he slowly walked out of the room.

“That’s great,” she said, “I’ll drop by Mr Barks since I have something for Nick.”

“Okay then,” he replied, “Let’s hope that he saw something useful that night.”

=-=-=

“Are you sure?” Judy asked as she clicked her carrot pen.

“Yes officer,” the wolf in front of her replied, “That’s all I saw, three masked mammals, one was a deer or kudu, the other ones were beavers.”

“Thanks for your cooperation Mr Barks,” she replied with a smile.

After leaving Mr Bark’s room, she immediately walked to the fourth room next to her while she inserted her carrot pen back into her pocket. As she walked into the room, she was greeted by a young, gentle looking tiger, who left stood up after retrieving her needle out from Nick’s arm.

“Ow,” Nick yelped in pain.

“And we’re done,” she said as she popped the needle of the syringe out, “You might feel a bit drowsy but that’s normal.”

“I think I’m feeling sleepy already miss,” Nick responded as he pressed the cotton ball on his arm.

As the nurse left, Judy stepped towards Nick’s bed, after being greeted by his usual smirk.

“Hey, Carrots.” Nick said lazily.

“Hey Nick,” Judy replied while pressing her hand on his cheek, “I got something for you.”

Nick smiled as Judy reached her hand into her pocket, pulling out Nick’s phone.

“Hey look,” Nick said jokingly, “Looks like ZPD’s finest detective found and recovered my long lost son.”

Judy giggled back as she punched Nick in the shoulder.

“Did anything happen to you?” he asked as he tapped the screen on his phone, swiping his finger to unlock it. “What took you so long?”

“It had a broken screen when I recovered it from the car park two days ago,” replied Judy, “It got me a day to fix it.”

“Well, I’m one three days late to the party but now I can finally check out the new mobile game that everyone was talking about.” Nick said as he placed his phone on the table next to his bed.

“At least it’s in one piece,” said Judy.

“Thanks Carrots,” thanked Nick. “By the way, the riot yesterday…”

“Oh yeah,” she interrupted, “Sorry about that.”

“No worries, I still got my beauty sleep,” said Nick as he repositioned his head on his pillow, “Who knew one small incident could cause that much trouble.”

“It’s not your fault Nick,” Judy replied as she placed her paw on Nick’s.

Nick’s smile grew into a more subtle frown as Judy wrapped her arms around Nick’s head and shoulder, before she gently kissed him on his forehead.

=-=-=

“C’mon dude,” one of the masked teenagers said, “We just need to tag it and run.”

“I got it.” The other replied as he popped the cap of the spray paint off, before giving the can a good shake.

The masked teenager moved his arm around the wall as he coated the surface with thick red paint. The other teenager did the same to the opposite wall, leaving a horrendous message on the surface he tagged on.

“Let’s move,” the third one said, “We don’t want to get caught,”

After five minutes, the three began fleeing the area in their van, leaving a trail of smoke and dust as they whizzed through the road in front of City Hall.

=-=-=

“What is it?” questioned Judy as she rushed out of her vehicle towards a small crowd of bystanders, reporters and a few other officers that supervised the area.

“Judy!” Wolford shouted as he noticed her ears which stood out from the small crowd.

After Judy submerged herself into the small crowd to reach her co-workers, Wolford pointed his finger at the writing that was sprayed onto the wall in front of City Hall, which led to all the commotion.

“A STORM IS COMING” the writing in red read.

“Vandalism in front of City Hall,” said Judy angrily at the writing as she moved in closer, “Who would do this?”

“ANTI PREDATOR ALLIANCE” the other writing read.

“Looks like we got our messengers?” Wolford replied.

“What do you think it means?” Judy replied again, “A storm?”

“Sounds like something bad is going to happen,” Francine spoke after she arrived at the scene.

As they looked around the area for more clues, Wolford took a couple pictures of the scene before sending some of them to Chief Bogo and the rest of the ZPD. Judy also took pictures with her phone, which she sent to Nick.

“Seems bad,” he texted to her after reviewing the photos she sent him, “It’s going to show up in tomorrow’s news…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get mad, because to be honest...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...I still haven't played Pokemon Go...


	3. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, copy pasted the wrong thing, but... Here's Jack.  
> BTW, I got demotivated for a while, but I'm back at it again!

Nick exhaled happily as he exited Zootopia General. After spending three whole days and nights at the damned hospital, he was looking forward to snuggling all night with Judy although Judy had snuck into his hospital bed once. Excited to get back to his apartment, Nick pulled out his phone before texting to Judy to come fetch him.

“-Pick me up after you’re done?” texted Nick before his stomach started to grumble.

“-Be right there,” Judy texted back.

After receiving her response, Nick plopped himself onto the stairs leading up to the hospital. Looking around, he saw the view of Zootopia that he missed - the skyrail, tall buildings, etcetera. That afternoon was busy, mammals of all sizes pacing around at different speeds.

As he scanned the area, he saw three mammals, who stood out from the others. One of them, a goat, had a hoodie on, which was quite odd as the weather was sunny that afternoon. The other two were a pig and a cow, who carried sling bags, raising even more questions.

The three vanished behind the alleyway leading to the back of the hospital, before Nick got up to trail them. After peeking around the corner of the alleyway, Nick could see the goat reach into his hoodie and pulling out a small package before dumping into the dumpster which leaned against the back wall the hospital.

The three walked away to the other side of the alleyway shortly after, which got Nick to move in closer, before ducking behind a couple boxes in order to not get spotted. The three pulled out masks and guns from the sling bag. Before Nick could do anything, the dumpster between Nick and the three detonated, leaving behind a cloud of concrete dust and the acrid smell of burning plastic. Nick fell back as he covered his eyes with his paws.

After recovering from the explosion, Nick noticed that the three were gone, followed with screams which came from the hole that the explosion had made at the side of the building. Scared, Nick reached for his phone, before he was greeted by Clawhauser.

“Oh hey Nick!” said Clawhauser through his phone, “Are you out of the hospital? I heard that Judy…”

“Get me back-up!” shouted Nick, “There was an explosion at Zootopia General, three armed individuals and I think there’s gunshots”

“I’ll alert all officers in the area, and please don’t get yourself hurt,” replied Clawhauser.

“Yep, there was definitely gunshots,” responded Nick after two gunshots are heard in the building.

After the cloud had subsided, Nick entered the building cautiously, looking around before finding a nurse on the floor.

“You’ll be fine, just…” said Nick as he placed the nurse’s paw on her wound.

“Just get to the others, I can help myself,” interrupted the nurse urgently.

As Nick walked towards what looked like the pharmacist’s storeroom, he saw tipped over medicine cabinets, a couple mammals who helped themselves up, and shards of broken glass. Fearing for the safety of other staff members in the hospital, Nick rushed towards where he heard the last gunshot, revealing the pig spraying a wall with a message – “Shock Collars for the Preds”  
Without warning, Nick pounced at the pig, pinning him down.

=-=-=

Judy rushed into the hospital promptly after parking her patrol vehicle at the front of the main building. Mammals ran out of the main door wildly, screaming for help as Judy got into the building. After entering the building, Judy darted towards the goat who was caught off guard. Turning his head back, the goat pointed his gun at Judy, who confidently kicked him onto his back. After cuffing the goat, Judy got to her radio.

“I got one suspect cuffed,” said Judy on the radio, “That’s one out of three.”

Sirens could be heard as Judy proceeded to move towards the room where the goat just got out from. Pushing away the oversized door, Judy ran towards Nick, who was trying to pin the pig back down.

“I got your back, Nick!” exclaimed Judy, who threw a set of handcuffs at him.

“Took you long enough,” replied Nick, who caught the handcuff before seizing the mammal.

Another gunshot was heard after Judy radioed the other officers. Running outside, Judy entered the shootout between the officers and the armed cow.

“Hopps, go help the victims!” shouted Wolford, who was ducking behind a set of seats.

After receiving the command, Judy moved towards a coyote, who she helped to crawl to safety. Seconds later, the officers moved in after the cow was shot down by one of their sharpshooters.

=-=-=

“This has been getting out of hand,” said Chief Bogo after reviewing the previous cases on the riots.

“A week ago there was a terrorist attack at Zootopia General and now more threats at City Hall?” responded Director James Camel, “Zootopia can’t handle more of this, the Bureau is taking over.”

“I agree,” said Mayor Lionheart, who stood up from the chair. “Send in the best men you got, we can’t afford more attacks, riots or threats.”

“Yes sir,” replied Director James Camel, “I’ll send in my elites to look over the case,”

“How about the ZPD?” asked Chief Bogo, “Do we end the case?”

“End the case,” replied Director Camel, “But I might need a couple good detectives on the job.”

=-=-=

“So you two are the best of the best?” asked Jack as he inspected the two officers in front of him.

“You like what you see?” said Nick as he smirked.

“So you’re the funny guy,” replied Jack as he smiled at Nick, who was elbowing Judy, who was fangirling over the jackrabbit, “You bet I am, Stripes, and I think that this lovely bunny have some things to say,”

Judy’s smile got bigger as Jack looked at her. Judy was surprised after Chief Bogo told her that they were being assigned to a fellow agent of the ZBI, but got extremely excited after Jack introduced himself. Jack Savage was Judy’s idol, the first ever rabbit to join the ZBI, with Judy following in his footsteps, after becoming the first rabbit cop.

“Agent Savage,” greeted Judy excitedly.

“Please, call me Jack,” replied Jack.

“You are amazing!” exclaimed Judy, who was getting even more excited after she shook Jack’s paw. “First rabbit agent in the bureau, and you’re a legend!”

“So are you, Miss Hopps,” said Jack again as he retracted his paw.

“Ok, we’re all firsts here, so where do we start?” Nick said with his usual tone.

“Well, after Officer Hopps calms down, I think we can look over the evidence…”

“Ok I’m done now,” responded Judy, “By the way, just call me Judy.”

“Very well,” said Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, is it illegal for me to write an AU on another AU fanfic?  
> (Basically, I just wan't to help continue the original (probably abandoned) fanfic but I still want to see what the original author has in plan. So, its a AU of a AU...)


End file.
